Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Pan Kardynał. Biedny Gringoire! huk wszystkich razem petard podwejnych, z fortecy S-to Jańskiej; wystrzał hakownic dwudziestu; trzask sławnej tej śmigownicy z królewskiej wieży Billy, która w czasie oblężenia Paryża, w niedzielę 29 września 1465 roku, trupem położyła siedmiu na raz Burginionów; wzryw całej massy prochu armatniego zgromadzonego u wrót Tempie — mniejby już okrutnie rozdarły mu były organa słuchowe, w tej chwili uroczystej i dramatycznej, niżeli owych słów kilka spadłych z ust woźnego: Jego eminencya imcipan kardynał Burbon. Nie znaczyło to wcale, by Piotr Gringoire miał się lękać pana kardynała lub go nienawidzieć. Bynajmniej. Nie znał on tej słabości, ani też był tak dalece zarozumiałym. Prawdziwy eklektyk, jakby to dziś powiedziano, Gringoire należał do rzędu owych umysłów wzniosłych i stałych, umiarkowanych i spokojnych, które się zawsze najakuratniej środka trzymać umieją (stare in dimidio rerum), a są gorliwemi zwolennikami rozumu i filozofii liberalnej wtedy nawet, gdy sami kardynalskiej klamki pilnują. Drogocenne i nigdy nie niknące plemię filozofów! Mądrość, jako druga Ariadna, dała im zdaje się splot nici, które oni, przechodząc ziemskiego bytu koleje, od stworzenia świata rozsnuwają przez cały labirynt rzeczy ludzkich. Spotykamy ich po wszystkie czasy, zawsze do siebie podobnych, to jest zawsze na wszelkie czasy przygotowanych. I nie licząc już naszego Piotra Gringoire, któryby mężów tych przedstawiał w wieku XV, gdybyśmy go zdołali przywrócić do chwały na jaką zasłużył, — nadmienimy, że ich to duch ożywiał niewątpliwie pana Dubreuila, gdy ten w wieku XVI kreślił te słowa dziecinnie wzniosłe, godne wszystkich wieków: „Jam Paryżanin wedle nacyey i parhiżanin wedle języka, jako parrhisia po grecku ma znaczyć swobodne mówienie; której to swobody zażywałem takoż przeciwko samym panom kardynałom, wujowi i bratu imci książęcia Conty, wszelakoż z respektem ich wielkości i nie urażając nikogo z ich dworu, co jest niemało." W przykrem tedy wrażeniu, jakie kardynał wywarł na Gringoire'a, nie było ani nienawiści do jego osoby, ani pogardy dla jego urzędu. Całkiem przeciwnie; poeta nasz za wiele miał zdrowego zmysłu i zanadto wytartą kapotkę, aby szczególniejszej wartości nie przywiązywał do szczęśliwego zdarzenia, któreby do prześwietnego ucha kardynalskiego donieść mogło tę lub ową gładszą alluzyę prologu, a szczególniej ową gloryfikacyę delfina, potomka lwa Francyi. Nie interes to jednak włada szlachetną naturą wieszczów. Przypuśemy, że istota poety ma się jak liczba dziesięć; pewnem jest, że chemik coby ją rozłożył i „rozapteczył", jak mówi Rabelais, znalazłby w niej jedne zaledwo cząstkę interesu, na dziewięć miłości własnej. Owóż w chwili, kiedy się drzwi przed kardynałem otwarły, dziewięć części miłości własnej Gringoire'a, wydęte i nabrzmiałe pod oddechem uwielbienia ludowego, znajdowały się w stanie niebotycznego wytężenia, pod którem, jakby zduszony, znikał ów niedojrzalny element interesu, któryśmy przed chwilą w konstytucyi poetów wytknęli — element drogocenny zkądinąd, balast humanitaryzmu i realizmu, bez którego aniby się im chciało ziemi dotykać. Gringoire dawał sposobność napawania wzroku, czucia, dotykania rzecby można, zgromadzeniu całemu... hultajów, to prawda, Jecz cóż to znaczy? zgromadzeniu osłupiałemu przecież, skamieniałemu, oczadziałemu niejako w obec nieskończonych obrazów, tryskających każdej chwil: ze wszystkich części dyalogu. Utrzymuję, że uszczęśliwienie owo powszechne tłumów podzielał również sam autor, i że na opak Lafontai nowi (który na przedstawieniu własnej komedyi Florentin zapytywał: jaki to wałkoń ramotę ową skleił?), Gringoire miałby raczej ochotę pytać sąsiadów: czyje to arcydzieło? Możnaż sobie teraz wyobrazić, w jaki sposób oddziałało na niego raptowne i nieszczęsne przybycie kardynała. To, czego się najbardziej należało obawiać, akurat się i stało,. Wejście kardynała od razu zburzyło ład i harmonię w audytoryum. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się ku trybunie honorowej. Nie było sposobu porozumienia się i dojścia do ładu. — Kardynał! kardynał! — powtarzały wszystkie usta. Nieszczęśliwy prolog po raz drugi stanął jak wryty. Kardynał zatrzymał się chwilkę na progu estrady. I kiedy wzrokiem dość obojętnym powiódł po zgromadzeniu, zamieszanie tymczasem rosło. Wszyscy chcieli jak najlepiej przybyłemu się przyjrzeć. Każdy dbał tylko o to, by jak najdogodniej głowę wytknął po nad ramię sąsiada. I był to zaiste dygnitarz nielada, a widok jego wart był wszelkiej innej komedyi. Karol, kardynał Burbon, arcybiskup i hrabia lugduński, prymas Gallii, uważany był jednocześnie za krewniaka Ludwika XI, przez swego brata Piotra, pana na Beaujeu, który poślubił był starszą córkę królewską, i za krewniaka Karola Zuchwałego, przez swoją matkę, Agnieszkę Burgundzką. Owóż rysem głównym, rysem charakterystycznym i wyróżniającym temperament prymasa WszechGallii, był duch dworactwa i niezmierne poszanowanie wszelkiej potęgi. Sądźmyż teraz o niezliczonych kłopotach, jakie nań spływały z podwejnego tego rodactwa, i o wszystkich tych szkopułach świeckich, pośród których łódź jego duchowna zmuszoną była wywijać, by się nie rozbić ani o Ludwika, ani o Karola, o tę Charybdę i o tę Scyllę, która już pożarła była księcia na Nemours i konetabla Saint-Pol. Dzięki niebu, kardynał jako tako wyszedł z tej przeprawy, i bez zawad wielkich dopłynął do Rzymu. Lecz, lubo znajdował się już u przystani, i dlatego właśnie, że się u przystani znajdował, nigdy nie mógł bez niepokoju wspominać rozmaitych przygód swojego życia politycznego, przez czas długi groźnego i pracowitego. To też i miał we zwyczaju powiadać, że rok 1476 był dla niego i czarnym i białym; rozumiejąc przez to, że w tym samym właśnie roku strać I zarówno matkę, księżnę Burgundzką, jak i kuzyna, księcia Burgundzkiego, i że w ten sposób jedna żałoba opłaciła mu się drugą. Zresztą był to sobie człek niezły; pędził wesoło życie kardynalskie, na frasunek szukał lekarstwa w królewskiej winnicy Challuau, nie pogardzał Byszardą Garmoix i Tomicyą Saillarde, chętnie świadczył jałmużny młodszym raczej, niż starszym, i ze wszystkich tych powodów bardzo się podobał motłochowi paryzkiemi. Publicznie się okazywał nie inaczej, jeno otoczony małym dworem biskupów i opatów wyższej kategoryi, wymuskanych,wyświeżonych i w potrzebie nie zasypiających wcale dobrej okazyi; zkąd też niejednokrotnie zacne świętoszki z St. Gerraain d'Auxerre, przechodząc wieczorem pod rzęsisto oświeconemi oknami mieszkania Burbona, gorszyły się mocno, słysząc jak te same głosy, które za dnia śpiewały nieszpory, wywodziły teraz przy brzęku szklanek piosnki mniej uroczyste. I owa to bezwątpienia popularność, nabyta zasługami tak oczywistemi, ochroniła kardynała, przy wejściu od wszelkiego złego przyjęcia ze strony gminnego łajdactwa, tak niezadowolonego przed chwilą, i bardzo mało usposobionego do szacunku dla jakiegoś tam kardynała, w dniu gdy samo króla śmieszków obierać miało. Paryżanie nie są też zatwardziałymi; rozkazawszy na własny rachunek i z własnego natchnienia rozpocząć przedstawienie urzędowe, poczciwi mieszczanie pokazali już kardynałowi swoje ale i zwycięztwo to uważali za dostateczne. Okrom tego, pan kardynał Burbon wcale przystojnym był mężczyzną, a do tego ubranym był w prześliczny płaszcz karmazynowy, który z wielkim wdziękiem i godnością na sobie nosił. Co znaczy, że już przez to samo po swojej stronie miał wszystkie kobiety, czyli, co na jedno wychodzi, lepszą połowę zgromadzenia. I zaprawdę, byłoby to niesprawiedliwością i dowodem najoczywistszego złego smaku gwizdać na takiego dygnitarza, który lubo nieco za długo kazał na siebie czekać przy widowisku, to przecież urodziwej był postawy i płaszcz miał karmazynowy. Wszedł więc, pozdrowił obecnych z tradycyjnym uśmiechem potentatów dla ludu, i krokiem wolnym skierował się ku krzesłu obitemu aksamitem szkarłatnym; wyraz twarzy pokazywał, że czynił to machinalnie, że wcale o czem innem myślał, niż o misteryum. Otoczenie jego (czyli, jakbyśmy to nazwali dzisiaj, sztab główny) z biskupów i opatów złożone, wkroczyło za nim na trybunę, zdwoiwszy przez to hałas i ciekawość na parterze. Każdy kogoś sobie wskazywał, każdy kogoś po imieniu wołał, każdy jednego choć prałata znać poczytał sobie za obowiązek: ten imci biskupa marsylskiego Alaudet, jeżeli mie pamięć nie myli, — ów pierwszego kanonika kapituły St.-Denis, — tamten Eoberta de Lespinasse, opataz St.-Germain-des-Pres, brata jednej z kochanek Ludwika XI-go, — a wszystko to z przydomkami i dobrą miarką dodatków pogardliwych. Co do żaków, ci klęli. Był to ich dzień, ich własna uroczystość błaznów, ich saturnalie, doroczny odpust pisarków i studentów. Nie masz bezeceństwa, któreby dnia tego nie należało się im de jure, i nie liczyło się do rzeczy świętych. A byłyż przytem w tłumie kumoszki co się zowie: Szymona Quatrelivre, Agnieszka Gadine, Robina Piedebon. Cóż u licha! nie wolnoż-by już było nawet nakląć się sobie do syta i poturbować z lekka imię Pana Boga nadaremno, w dniu tak pięknym, a w tak dobranem towarzystwie sług Kościoła i panienek miejskich? To i nie żałowano sobie języka tak, iż pośród nieustającego wrzasku wyrywające się z ust, palestrantów i uczniów bluźnierstwa i potworności, głosy tem zuchwalsze, że je przez rok cały na wodzy trzymała obawa gorącego żelaza Ś-go Ludwika, tworzyły harmider rzeczywiście przerażający. Biedny Ludwik Święty! i takież to urągowisko sprawiano mu we własnym jogo Pałacu Sprawiedliwości! Każdy krzykacz wziął na kieł z liczby nowo-przybyłych na trybunę jedne jakąś sutanę, to czarną, to czerwona, to szarą, białą lub fioletową. Joannes Frolio de Molendino, on, z tytułu brata archidyakona, porwał się zapamiętale na kolor karinazynowy, i wlepiwszy bezczelnie wzrok w kardynała, śpiewał na zabej: Cappa repleta mero! Wszystkie te szczegóły, które tu podajemy bez osłon, ku moralnemu zbudowaniu czytelnika, splatały się do tego stopnia w jeden ogólny hałas i rumor, że traciły całkiem na wydatności rumieńców pojedynczych, zanim na honorową estradę doleciały; zresztą nie wieleby one i dotknęły były kardynała w razie przeciwnym, tak dalece swobody dnia tego leżały w tradycyi obyczajowej. Miał on przytem — i oblicze jego wyraźnie to mówiło — wcale inny kłopot na głowie, który szedł w jego tropy i który tuż za nim wpakował się zaraz na trybunę: była to ambasada Plandryi. Trapiła go ona. Nie żeby kardynał był, chowaj Boże! wielkim politykiem, lub miał sobie za baj-bardzo skutki wypłynąć mogące z małżeństwa Jejmościanki kuzyny swej Małgorzaty Burgundzkiej z Jego Miłością kuzynem swoim Karolem delfinem wiedeńskim; nie żeby zaprzątał sobie umysł pytaniami, jak długo trwaćby mogła zlepiona zażyłość księcia austryackiego z królem francuzkim, lub za jaką monetę przyjmie król angielski odtrącenie własnej swej córki .. Gdzie tam! To go najmniej niepokoiło; raczył się on przecież każdego wieczora złocistą barwą napoju z królewskiej winnicy Chaillot, i ani dbał o to, czemby tam miał pachnąć jakiś kubek tegoż samego wina (co prawda przejrzanego już nieco i poprawionego przez doktora Ooictier), który, ofiarowany Edwardowi IV przez Ludwika XI, uwolni kiedyś, pewnego pięknego poranka, Ludwika XI-go od Edwarda IV-go. „Wielce nam czcigodne poselstwo pana a książęcia austryackiego" nie zaprzątało żadnym tego gatunku drobiazgiem sumienia kardynała, ale mu natomiast dokuczało z innej strony. Rzecz to w istocie nie wiele pocieszna — a rzekliśmy już o niej słówko na drugiej zaraz stronicy tego opowiadania — rzecz to wcale nie przyjemna, być obowiązanym bez względu na to, że się jest Karolem Burbonem, to fetowania i ugaszczania Bóg wie jakichś tam mieszczuchów. Kardynał ma przyjmować ławników! Francuz, druh do szklanki et caetera, ma za pan-brat traktować Flamandów, bałwochwalców piwska! I to publicznie! Ani słowa, był to jeden z najnudniejszych grymasów, jakie kiedykolwiek wymusiła na nim uprzejma wola królewska. To też z najgrzeczniejszym w świecie uśmiechem (czego bo nie może nauka!) zwrócił się nasz pan kardynał ku drzwiom, skoro tylko woźny dźwięcznym głosem oznajmił: Panowie posły Jmci książęcia austryackiego. Nie potrzebujemy mówić, że i publika cala za ruchem jego poszła. Wtedy to wchodzić zaczęli dwóch po dwóch, krokiem poważnym, mocno odbijającym naruchliwem ile duchownego otoczenia Karola Burbona, ambasadorowie Maksymiliana austryackiego, w okrągłej liczbie czterdziestu ośmiu, mając na swojem czele wielebnego ojca po Bogu Jebana opata z Saint-Bertin, kanclerza Złotego runa, i Jakóba de Goy, sławnego Dauby, wielkiego sędziego Gandawy. Zgromadzenie zaległo ciszą głęboką, karbowaną z lekka tylko śmiechem duszonym. Słuchano wszystkich tych nazwisk niestworzonych i wszystkich tych dostojeństw mieszczańskich, jakiemi każdy z owych jegomościów wykazywał się, bez najmniejszej oznaki zmieszania, woźnemu, i jakie ten z kolei bezładnie, a po swojemu przerobiwszy, puszczał skroś tłumu. Byli to: mistrz Loys Boelof, ławnik miasta Louvain; możnie urodzony Glays d'Etuelde, ławnik brukselski; imci Paweł de Baeust, pan na Voirmizeille, prezydent Flandryi; mistrz Jehan Colegiens, burmistrz miasta Antwerpii; mistrz Jerzy vanMoere, pierwszy starosta kierkowy miasta Gandawy; mistrz Gheldolf van der Hage, pierwszy ławnik jatko wy tegoż rzeczonego miasta; i pan z Bierbecque, i Jehan Pinnock, i Jehan Dymaerzelle, i t. d., i t. d. — starostowie, ławnicy, burmistrze, i znowuż burmistrze, ławnicy i starostowie; a wszyscy sztywni, napuszeni, wykrochmaleni, odświętnie przyodziani w aksamity i damaszki, nakryci kapeluszami z czarnego aksamitu o wielkich złoto-puszystych kitach cyprowych; tęgie bądź co bądź głowy flamandzkie, postacie dzielne i surowe, z rodu tych, którym Bembrandt tak poważnie a silnie wystąpić kazał na ciemnem tle swego Rondu nocnego; obywatele, na czołach własnych noszący napis, że Maksymilian austryacki miał słuszność „cale polegać — jak się wyraził w swym manifeście — na ich wiernej wierze, zdrowej eksperyencyi, wszelkiej poczciwości i baczeniu dobrem." Miał słuszność... z wyjątkiem jednego przecież. Był nim jegomość o twarzy przebiegłej, rozumnej, chytrej, gatunek zlewka z małpy i dyplomaty, naprzeciw któremu kardynał uczynił trzy kroki z ukłonem głębokim, a który jednakże nazywał się tylko Gwilhelm Bym, radca i pensyonarz miasta Gandawy. Nie bardzo kto wówczas wiedział, czem był naprawdę Gwilhelm Bym. Geniusz rzadki, który w czasach rewolucyjnych byłby świetnym blaskiem wypłynął na powierzchnię wypadków, lecz który w wieku XV-m zniewolony był skupić się cały w intrygach podziemnych, i „żyć w podkopach", jak się wyraża książę Saint-Simon. Umiał go zresztą należycie ocenić pierwszy na owe czasy „kopacz" europejski; z Ludwikiem XI prowadził on machinacye na cztery oczy, i często przykładał rękę do tajemnych robót króla. Wszystkie te rzeczy zakrytem! były dla tłumu, który obecnie unosił się nad niezmienia grzecznością kardynała dla mizernej tej figurki starosty flamandzkiego.